


Flint Deserves All the Tacos

by thisagentreads



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anyways, Drive-thru, F/M, Fluff, It took me so long to write this, Mackelena fam, Quarantine Sucks, Taco Bell, Tacos, The future sucks, everyone is happy, is 25 days away, mackelena, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisagentreads/pseuds/thisagentreads
Summary: Mack and Yo-Yo take Flint through the Taco Bell drive-thru to get him the mysterious food known as a taco.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Alphonso “Mack” Mackenzie & Flint (Marvel), Yo Yo Rodriguez & Flint (Marvel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Flint Deserves All the Tacos

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would write during quarantine, but that obviously didn’t happen so here are the 1500 words that it took me 5 weeks to come up with.

“Oh, no,” Yo-Yo groaned as Mack turned into the Taco Bell drive-thru. Her feet were propped up on the dash even though Mack had told her countless times to put them down, and her arms were crossed across her chest.

“What?” Mack asked. “We’re getting tacos.”

“I know that, but why here?” Yo-Yo responded, disgusted. “I thought you were joking when you said we would get drive-thru tacos.”

“I was not joking. I’m hungry now, and I’m not waiting 20 minutes for tacos.”

“We’re not getting tacos from here, no one should have their first tacos from an American drive-thru.”

“Hey, don’t disrespect Taco Bell like that. I ate there all the time as a kid.”

“And was it better than real tacos? No, I don’t think so.”

“These are real tacos!”

Yo-Yo was prepared to defend her position with a dig against American cuisine that was sure to offend Mack and the Taco Bell employee listening through the speaker when Flint piped up from the backseat. “Guys, it’s fine. We can eat here, and then we can do your tacos tomorrow, Yo-Yo.”

“Thank you, Pebbles,” Mack said, shooting Yo-Yo a smug grin. She rolled her eyes and mumbled something in Spanish.

“Do I want to know what she said?” Flint asked Mack.

“No, you don’t.”

“Um, welcome to Taco Bell. How can I help you today?” the employee asked timidly through the speaker, clearly having heard much of their argument.

“Yeah, can I have ten tacos please,” Mack said.

“Ten?” Yo-Yo hissed in his ear. “We don’t need ten tacos!”

“I’m hungry. And Daisy wanted some too.” Yo-Yo had nothing to say to that. “See? I know what I’m doing.” Mack turned back to the window.

“Will that be it?” the employee asked.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Your total is $11.54.” Mack let off the brake and drove around the corner to the window, where a white sedan was sitting. 

“See? Cheap.” Yo-Yo recrossed her feet on the dashboard, waiting for a response from Mack, which she didn’t receive. 

Flint broke the silence. “So, what exactly are tacos? I mean I know they’re food, but what’s in them?”

Mack and Yo-Yo both replied at the same time, words tumbling over each other until Yo-Yo shot him The Look. Mack lifted his hands slightly off of the steering wheel, surrendering. 

“Taco’s a tortilla with meat, cheese, and lettuce on the inside.”

“What’s a tortilla? And cheese?” Flint questioned.

“Again,” Mack said, “what the hell kind of future did you come from?”

“You’ll see when we get them,” Yo-Yo said, having accepted that they were eating Taco Bell. The white sedan moved forward, and Mack took its place at the window.

“$11.54, please,” the employee at the window drowned, paying more attention to his phone than their car. Mack held out his hand for the $20 bill Yo-Yo handed him and gave it to the employee, who spent a ridiculously long time counting out the change. “Have a nice day,” he said flatly, and then shut the window, still not looking at Mack and the S.H.I.E.L.D. car, which was probably for the best. If he was actually paying attention, he might have seen the gun hap hazardously shoved in an already overflowing glovebox, the metallic glint of Yo-Yo’s hands, and recent cuts and bruises on Mack’s face. 

Mack, however, was a fairly perceptive person. While he waited for the sedan to finish, he saw the reflection of the gun in the window. “Yo-Yo,” he reprimanded, glancing pointedly at the glovebox. She rolled her eyes and shoved the offending weapon in the pocket on the back of her seat. 

“There. Happy?”

“Yes, actually. We’re trying to not get arrested here, and leaving it there was a recipe for getting your head blown off.”

She rolled her eyes again, but couldn’t keep her lips from curling up into a smile.

“You aren’t taking me seriously. I know you remember the gun incident of 2018.”

“Okay, we don’t need to bring that up again.”

“What’s ‘the gun incident of 2018’?” Flint asked.

“Nothing,” Yo-Yo said as Mack started to tell the story.

“So, it was right after she locked me in a cell-”

The car behind them honked, making the three jump. “Rude,” Yo-Yo muttered. Mack had been so distracted by the gun in the glovebox and embarrassing Yo-Yo that he didn’t notice the white sedan was gone. The attendant at the next window was bright and chipper, unlike the man who’d taken their cash. 

“Hi, here’s your order,” she said, smiling brightly as she handed Mack a bag, who then gave it to a still disgruntled Yo-Yo.

“Thanks.” Mack rolled up the window and drove through the parking lot to the exit. “Taco, please,” he asked Yo-Yo once he was at the stoplight outside of the shopping plaza. She opened up the bag and groaned again. 

“Mack, these are the wrong tacos.” She held one up for him to see. “Why’d you get the crispy ones?”

“Because the crispy ones are better.”

“No, they aren’t, you know that.” The light turned green, and Mack followed the line of cars in front of them. 

“If you really care this much, then you should have said so while I was ordering.”

“You didn’t say so! You just asked for tacos, I didn’t think they’d give us these.” Yo-Yo scowled and unceremoniously dropped the taco back in the bag.

“These are the default,” Mack said, stopped by another light. “Taco.” He held his hand in front of her. She obliged.

“Fine. But don’t blame me if you get it everywhere.”

Flint had been silently listening to their conversation, an amused smile on his face. It was nice to hear an argument about something as trivial as tacos, as opposed to those about who deserved to die and how many tokens he should get. “Hey, Pebbles, want one?” Mack asked.

“Yeah, sure.” 

Yo-Yo handed him one, wrapped in a napkin. “When you spill, I’m not the one cleaning out the car.”

“It’s okay, I’ll be careful,” Flint replied.

“It doesn’t matter how careful you are, it will happen.” She handed him a few more napkins. 

“Yo-Yo, it’s fine, you can stop,” Flint assured her. He looked at the taco and narrowed his eyes. “How am I supposed to eat this?”

“Sideways,” Mack said, taking another bite of his taco.

“Who came up with that? Wouldn’t everything fall out that way?” Flint asked.

“Ask the American,” Yo-Yo said. 

Mack sighed. Getting Flint tacos wasn’t really working out how he had expected it to. It would have been fine, except Yo-Yo was making him question everything. “You turn your head sideways too.”

“Oh. That actually makes sense.” Flint took a bite, and his eyes widened as lettuce fell out the back. “Where has this been all my life?”

“I told you they’d be good.”

Of course Flint would take Mack’s side. Although Yo-Yo was right that he would spill. “Alright, both of you get to clean the car when we get back.”

“You’re no fun,” Flint said, taking another bite. “You sure you don’t want any?” he asked Yo-Yo. He wanted to make sure she got a taco if she wanted one while still saving some for Daisy.

“You listen to me mock Taco Bell for this entire ride, and still think I might want some? No, I don’t.”

“Whatever,” Mack said, polishing off his taco. “More for us.”

The rest of the drive back to the Zephyr was relatively quiet, punctuated only by Flint and Mack asking Yo-Yo to hand them another taco. By the time Mack parked the car inside the plane, there were only two left. 

“Okay, that’s enough,” Yo-yo said before Flint could ask for just one more. “Daisy will want more than just one of these sad little tacos, and someone will go get dinner in a few hours anyway.” Flint was disappointed, but he couldn’t argue with what she’d said. 

“Can we have tacos for dinner too?”

Mack chuckled. “You aren’t sick of these yet?”

“How could I ever not want tacos? They’re the best thing I’ve ever tasted!”

“Tacos are pretty good, but you don’t have much to compare it to, Pebbles,” Mack said. “Food in the future was awful.” 

Yo-Yo saw Daisy coming down the stairs. Daisy waved when she saw them, and Yo-Yo waved in return as she got out of the car. “Come on,” she told Mack, who was telling Flint about all of the other foods he had to try now that things at S.H.I.E.L.D. had settled down. 

“Hey.” Yo-Yo handed the bag of tacos to Daisy, whose face fell as soon as she saw the contents. “Mack! You know the soft tacos are better, why’d you get these?”

“That’s what I said,” Yo-Yo murmured. 

Mack was offended. “Then maybe you should get your own tacos next time, Daisy.”

“Oooh, are those tacos?” Agent Piper had been taking inventory when she heard an argument break out on the other side of one of the cars. So, of course, she'd had to check it out. “Can I have those,” Piper asked Daisy.

“All yours,” she replied. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some tacos to buy.”

“Get some more for me too, please!” Flint called after her. 

“Same here,” Yo-Yo added.

Mack sighed. “I feel so appreciated.”

“I’ll always appreciate you,” Yo-Yo said, smiling up at him. She laid her head on his shoulder and together they watched Daisy drive off into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Only 25 days until season 7! I can’t wait, but I also have no idea what I’m going to do with my self until it’s over, although it’s probably along the lines of binge-watching the entire series for the fifth time. 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
